


The Little King

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter seven: Mudbloods and Murmurs.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Kudos: 11





	The Little King

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever be happy with something I've written. I wanted to write this well because I quite like Marcus and Draco; I think they're both cute. And I wanted to practise my Slytherins but, hmm, for some reason I had a really hard time wording that bit the way I wanted. Well, practice makes perfect -- or so they say.

Marcus had known who Draco Malfoy was long before he'd shown up for the Quidditch trials.

Everyone knew who Draco Malfoy was, not just because of Lucius Malfoy or the Malfoy family. He was the small, loud runt with a big attitude and a bigger mouth that got him as easily into trouble as it got him out of it. There wasn't a single person in Hogwarts of two minds about Draco Malfoy; people either couldn't stand him or they were excessively fond of him.

Marcus could see why. He often saw the kid in the common room or the Great Hall, holding court and doing impressions of the professors or the other students to a bunch of people laughing their heads off. Marcus still remembered the impression of Neville Longbottom in the Forbidden Forest from last year and it made him chuckle every time.

But even if Draco'd been gifted with a wicked sense of humour, it didn't mean he'd been gifted with the flying skills to match. Which was why Marcus was sitting with the rest of his team in the stands at six in the morning. Vincent and Gregory, the kids who were always flanking Draco wherever he went, and three second-year girls had come to cheer Draco on as well.

"You're not really going to make him the Seeker if he's bad, right?" asked Terence, in a low voice. They'd joined the team at the same time in their second year and he was their current Seeker. He'd won against even that Charlie Weasley consecutively for three years, and Charlie Weasley had been good enough to play for England.

There was no way Marcus was replacing him with Draco Malfoy if the runt couldn't tell the handle of the broom from the bristle end, no matter how many Nimbuses fresh off the shop Lucius Malfoy generously gifted to the Slytherin team.

Obviously Marcus had graciously accepted the brooms so as not to embarrass a respected alumnus, but he'd never explicitly agreed to make Draco Malfoy a regular player just as Lucius Malfoy hadn't explicitly expressed his intentions with the bribe. If it came down to it, Marcus would make Draco a reserve Seeker or something. The Malfoys might be an old, powerful family but the Flints weren't bad off themselves, and Marcus was pretty sure Lucius Malfoy wouldn't seek a way to get back at them for the slight.

"Nah," said Marcus. "If he's bad, we'll put him in the reserve."

"We'll still get to keep our new brooms, right?" Adrian asked suspiciously, clutching at his own to his chest. Marcus had told him they wouldn't probably need the brooms today, but he'd insisted on taking it with him just in case.

"At least he's got a Seeker's build," Terence went on, watching as their Keeper, Miles, prepared the Snitch for Draco. He was waiting impatiently to the side and chattering on about something, his head tilted at a supercilious angle that amused Marcus endlessly.

Eventually Miles released the Snitch, and Draco got up on his broom and took off.

They stared.

After a moment, when Draco had landed triumphantly in front of them, his pale face flushed and his eyes bright, Terence looked over at Marcus, his eyebrows raised, and Marcus grinned.

"You don't mind being the reserve Seeker, do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
